Let's Go to Disneyland Paris
Let's Go to Disneyland Paris is a Disney's Sing Along Songs home video released in France in 1993, Japan in 1994, and the UK, Australia, and other English-speaking countries outside of the US in 1996. It is based on the 1990 video Disneyland Fun, except, as suggested by the title, it was filmed at Disneyland Paris. Although it was not formally released in the United States, it can be viewed (with the French audio) on the Disneyland Fun DVD if the viewer selects the French language track on the set-up menu. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Whistle While You Work (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Step in Time (Mary Poppins) #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. #Following the Leader (Peter Pan) #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (Song of the South) #How D'ye Do and Shake Hands (Alice in Wonderland) #The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland) #Rumbly in My Tumbly (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) #Pecos Bill (Melody Time) #It's a Small World #Grim Grinning Ghosts (Phantom Manor and the Haunted Mansion) #The Character Parade #When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio) Voice actors * Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer - Goofy / Pluto * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille - Chip / Queen of Hearts * Corey Burton - Professor Owl / Dale / White Rabbit / Captain Hook / Mr. Smee / Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum / Mad Hatter * Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh / Tigger / King Louie / Cheshire Cat / Big Bad Wolf * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit Trivia *Known as Vamos a Disneyland Paris in Spanish, released in Spain. *Known as En Route Pour Euro Disneyland in French, released in France. *The Japanese version is titled "Let's Go to Euro Disneyland!" Differences from the original video As the video features completely different footage from what was filmed in the original video, there are some noticeable differences. *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar, Iago, Belle, the Beast, Ariel, Prince Eric, Tummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, and Honest John make appearances throughout this video. *Unlike Disneyland Fun, this video includes "How D'ye Do and Shake Hands", "The Unbirthday Song", and "Pecos Bill". *Tigger is shown welcoming the guests during "Whistle While You Work", but in Disneyland Fun, Mickey is shown welcoming the guests. *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck replace Alice and the White Rabbit in "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A." *In Disneyland Fun, Mickey played the piano all throughout "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A."; here, he only plays the piano for a few moments before joining the rest of the characters in their dancing. *Donald Duck is replaced by Peter Pan in "Following the Leader". This is because there is not a version of Jungle Cruise at Disneyland Paris. *Prior to the start of "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah", Goofy tells Chip and Dale, Roger Rabbit, and the kids about what he likes most about Disneyland Paris. In Disneyland Fun, the segment opened with Roger Rabbit being upset about going on the thrill rides. After the song, Chip and Dale and the kids head to Goofy, who then asks where Roger is. Meanwhile, Roger rides in the back of the trolley pulled by horses. In Disneyland Fun, Roger is shown riding Autopia with a kid. *"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" excludes Splash Mountain (and the rap lyrics that appeared in the scene), and instead has Mad Hatter's Teacups, which were in the Disneyland Fun's version of "It's a Small World". The reason for the former part is that the Splash Mountain and Matterhorn attractions are not in Paris. *In "Rumbly in My Tumbly", Goofy gives two treats before Pooh comes, Eeyore is seen selling popcorn and Tigger is seen comforting the kids. Also, Donald stands beside a fruit stand. *In this video, "Rumbly in My Tumbly" ends with three kids giving a pot of honey to Winnie the Pooh as he finishes the song; in the original video, it is not shown how he got the honey. *"The Great Outdoors" and "Makin' Memories" are not included. **In the case of the former, it is because there is no Country Bear Jamboree/Vacation Hoedown at Disneyland Paris. *In the Disneyland Fun version of "It's A Small World", there are many rides such as the Skyway and the Storybook Land Canal Boats that are not featured in the Paris version. *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" features many Disney Villains, with The Phantom and Melanie Ravenswood. *Jafar and Iago appear in place of Captain Hook in "Grim Grinning Ghosts". However, Hook appears with Mr. Smee in "Following the Leader" when they try to catch Peter Pan and the kids. Hook can also be seen in "The Character Parade". *Danielle is younger and blonde, while in Disneyland Fun she is an older, brunette girl. *During "The Character Parade", Honest John and some of the Disney Afternoon characters, such as Darkwing Duck, are shown in a float. *Some of the characters speak more in this video than a few in Disneyland Fun. For example, Mickey says to Minnie, "Hey Minnie, watch this," before he shoots pyrotechnics from his pointer fingers like in Fantasmic. However, most of the character dialogue can't be heard in the French version. Additionally, various sounds are added, like Tigger laughing upon welcoming the guests. *The year after the Fantasmic, Mickey shoots fireworks from his fingertips. *The video also translated some original park audio from French into English, like the Cheshire Cat moving image in Alice's Curious Labyrinth. Gallery 51ZGA90RQNL.jpg|The 1st Japanese VHS release. 61gl3QTKf2L.jpg|The 2nd Japanese VHS release. 71C55fg6AXL. AA1452 .jpg|The 3rd Japanese VHS release. 710GiXcleUL.jpg Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.38.33 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.39.41 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.39.12 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.37.42 PM.png Screenshot 2015-11-06 at 1.38.11 PM.png German.jpg|German Version Bfe5MtNIUAALS-w.jpg|Dutch Version Category:1993 films Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Live-action films Category:DuckTales Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney theme park films Category:Sing Along Songs videos